


Simple Things

by ani_bester



Series: Super Dads and Little Sarah [3]
Category: Avenger - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Adoption, Children, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of Life fic in which Steve has thrown a Halloween party and is enjoying the time with friends and family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Bucky and Steve are married and adopted a little girl they named Sarah.  
> Toro and Anne Are married and have a son Jimmy, and Tony is with Pepper and Rhodey 
> 
> Also if anoyone is wondering, Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey are dressed as Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman, and Sharon and Natasha are the Black Spy and White Spy from Mad Comics (Spy v spy).

Steve couldn't help but be proud of the Halloween party he and Bucky had thrown. Somehow, between world ending threats, megalomaniacs, and never ending Shield missions they had managed to put together a nice evening. Seeing how much fun the teens from Sam’s youth center were having erased any lingering doubts from Steve’s mind. 

Pouring himself some of the ghoul grey punch, Steve paused to watch Sharon and Natasha attempting Tony’s bobbing for apples contraption. Several of the teenage boys stood nearby, watching the ladies with furtive glances. Occasionally, the two women would exchange amused looks and spend a few moments talking with the kids before returning to try Tony’s game. Tony had seen “bobbing for apples” listed on Steve’s party notes and scoffed. He had said that for any of them the normal game would be to simple. After making him sign something that promised no AI’s Steve had stood by as Tony had taken the concept to his lab in Stark Tower and returned three days later with something that still looked like bobbing for apples, but did seem to be challenging Natasha and Sharon. 

Steve made a mental note to try his luck later. 

Right now, Tony sat on the couch between Rhodey and Pepper, debating with them various nuances of Zombie Apocalypse survival while The Walking Dead played on the large TV screen in front of them. Rhodey finally sighed and put his hand over Tony’s mouth, pointing to the kids who were trying to watch the show. 

Trying not to laugh, Steve looked at the plates of cookies, cakes, little sandwiches, and other assorted items. Aafter a few seconds deliberation, he reached for one of the iced cookies. Blobs of orange and black icing had been globbed on top of the sweets with enthusiasm that didn’t quite make up for still developing motor skills. Steve reached for a napkin then he took a bite. As he wiped orange frosting from his mouth with the sleeve of his crimson jacket he saw Sam headed his way, Sarah toddling beside him clutching the pumpkin basket Bucky had brought home for her yesterday. 

“Your daughter said she wanted to be a Prince and that’s what you choose?” Sam asked as he walked closer to Steve. 

Steve couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across his face as he looked down at his daughter. She wore only a lurid green diaper, a gold belt, and two golden wrist bands. She set the pumpkin basket on the ground then waved up at him. 

“I’m a scary prince!” Sarah informed Sam, tugging at Sam’s Vampire cape. 

“That’s right, sweetie.” Bucky walked toward Sam and Steve, holding a plate of full of pastrami that had been removed from several of the small sandwiches. He reached up to steady the huge top hat he wore, and then knelt down so he was eye to eye with his daughter. “Show Uncle Sam your mean face.”

Sarah looked up at Sam then barred her teeth, scrunching up her little face and going cross eyed. “Impius Wercks!” She yelled as she balled her small hands into fists. Several of the party goers all turned, laughing and applauding her. Sarah took a little bow, then laughing held her arms up to Steve. Steve and picked her up tickling her tummy before giving her a cookie. 

“Namor will kill you both,” Sam laughed. Then he looked over at Bucky and narrowed his eyes. “And I thought we talked about this ‘Uncle Sam’ thing.”

“Maybe, “Bucky laughed. “but I wasn’t listening. As far Namor,” Bucky shrugged. “He’s forgiven me worse.”

Sam looked to Steve for support, but Steve just shrugged as he handed Sarah a second cookie. 

Watching Sarah inhale the sweet, Bucky frowned. “Steve,” he said in a solemn church worthy voice. “When she is running amuck on a sugar high you get to deal with her.” 

Steve just grinned and held another cookie out to Sarah. She waved her hands in the air but Steve shook his head. “What word do you say?” 

“Please!”

Bucky groaned as Steve gave Sarah the cookie. Before he could say anything though, doorbell rang and he ran to get it. 

Sam poured himself some punch than looked over at Steve. “So, Captain Hook and The Mad Hatter? No offense, but other than Disney, I don understand and the connection.”

Steve nodded in his daughter’s direction. “The connection is Sarah told us who we would be.”

“Scary Disney Villains,” Sarah said spewing cooking crumbs as she spoke. 

Sam smiled at her as Steve Told her not to talk with her mouth full.

“Hook I get but-“ Sam raised an eyebrow a titled his head in Bucky’s direction. 

Steve just shrugged and mouthed, “The Mad Hatter scared her.” 

Accepting that as all the explanation he’d get, Sam drank his punch and played impromptu peekaboo with a delighted Sarah. 

“Sam, Steve,” Bucky shouted. Both men looked to see Bucky with Toro and his family over. Bucky had thrown his arm around Toro’s shoulder herding him over toward Sam and Steve. Anne walked a little behind the two of them, next to Jim, her and Toro’s young son in her arms. Steve chuckled when he realized Jimmy wore a miniature version of Jim’s red jumpsuit

“Look” Bucky laughed “It’s our favorite real life zombie and his family!”

Toro rolled his eyes. 

Steve laughed as Toro tried and failed to elbow Bucky in the ribs. “Better get used to it.” He shifted Sarah into one hand so he could put the other on Toro’s shoulder. “Bucky has a whole routine of those prepped and ready to go.” 

“Wonderful,” Toro sighed with another roll of his eyes. 

“I’m Grandpa!” Jimmy looked over at Steve from his mother’s arms. Pride lit up his face. 

Steve laughed. “Look Sarah,” Steve said, holding his daughter closer. “Jimmy is Torch to your Namor.” 

Sarah however squirmed in Steve’s arms until she could press her face against his shoulder, hiding from everyone. Steve patted her head. “Looking at you guys though he’s a little out of place, wonderful costumes by the way.”

“You would like them,” Bucky said. 

Steve ignored his husband. 

Anne smiled. “Well, he was going to be Newt, but a the last minute, he decided he wanted to be his Grandpa.” 

“Grandpa would save everyone from the monsters!” Jimmy declared with utter seriousness. 

Sam stared at Toro and Anne, “ Has-has he _seen_ Aliens?” Steve could tell Sam tried heard not to sound judgmental, but he couldn’t quite hide the surprise from his face. Anne and Toro; however, just looked to Jim who blushed and pulled at the collar of his Colonial Marine uniform. 

“I made a grandparenting mistake,” he confessed. 

Bucky burst out laughing earning himself looks from Toro, Steve, Anne, and Jim. 

“You’ve grown up so much,” Toro commented in a dry voice. “Anyway, we wanted to say hi before we took Jimmy out trick or treating. We think he’s old enough this year.” 

“Again?” Sarah asked, looking over at Bucky with hopeful eyes. 

Bucky shook his head. “You have enough candy, Sarah.”

Sarah sniffled then turned to Steve. She clutched his red jacket in her small hands and looked up at him with tear filled blue eyes. “Please?”

Bucky coughed and gave Steve a whole other look. 

“No, Sarah,” Steve said,” but if you are good maybe you’ll get an extra story at bedtime, ok?”

Sarah sniffled but nodded her head, “Ok” she whimpered, sounding not ok at all. Steve almost gave in as she rested her little head against his chest, but Bucky cleared his throat and that was all the reminder Steve needed to stay strong. 

“James!” Steve, Bucky, and Sam looked over to see Natasha and Sharon waving Bucky over. “We need to borrow you a minute.” 

Nodding, Bucky turned to Steve and gave him a stern look. “When I come back you had better still be here, and not out with the Raymonds, Mr. Rogers.”

“Yes Sir, Mr. Barnes,” Steve called to Bucky’s back. 

Beside him, Sam chuckled. 

“Color me not surprised at all that you’re the push over.” 

Steve shook his head and would have said more but at that moment, Sarah began bouncing in his arms. “Unca Sam!” Sarah said, and held her hands out to Sam. Steve transferred his little girl over and smiled as Sam held Sarah up over his head. 

“I think Bucky may have stuck you with that,” Steve said as Sarah laughed. 

Sam turned and grinned in a way that made Steve laugh as well. 

“Maybe, but I’ll find a way to pay him back.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Steve chuckled, feeling very sorry for his husband. “I’m sure you will, _Uncle Sam._ ”

-End


End file.
